


One Way In, Snow Way Out

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY goes on one of their seasonal breaks. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way In, Snow Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD!!! PARTTIMEDOODLE'S JAW-DROPPING ART: http://parttimedoodles.tumblr.com/post/89378098723/parttimedoodles-rwby-thursdays-fanart-for-one

As the cold, cutting winter breeze scrapes against my face, I close my eyes and breath in deeply. I smell Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. And nothing else. 

It's glorious.

"What a view!" Yang exclaims as we all take in the view from the miniature mountain top. Her golden voice is slightly muffled, due to all of the extra clothing I have covering my head, but I can manage. "Why can't winter last longer?" Thank goodness it doesn't. I turn to smile at her and am slightly shocked but quickly remember that Yang insists upon wearing her Ursa bearskin on these trips. It's rather menacing, staring straight into the thing's face, though. 

"There are a multitude of reasons, ranging from agricultural to economic." I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. "Would you like a list? It'll only take a minute."

Yang frowns. "In a minute, I'm going to send you tumbling down this mountain." She stabs her snowboard into the ground and begins to stretch her limbs. "It won't take long." I watched her bring it into creation, but I still can't believe that she managed to carve a snowboard out of that bird's bones. 

Weiss and Ruby move up next to her as I survey the terrain. Mankind has already cleared a path down to the lodge, but there never was a contingency plan for Yang's antics. Not that they could even come up with one. "We wouldn't make it down all the way. I'd have your head in the snow in seconds." I sense her aura spike. Perhaps I shouldn't provoke her.

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Long?" She asks me, pleading for me to initiate her antics. I think not. We came out here for snowboarding, not love making. Not that Yang wouldn't try to do both simultaneously. 

"Can you two save it for your own lodge?" Weiss huffs as she sets her snowboard down. "Some of us would rather not listen to your sexual banter." Civil as always, Weiss. 

Yang comments, "I think you'd rather have your rosy knight raid your castle, princess." Oooh. I can't help myself.

I add, "Weiss, do you require snow to ease the burn?" I'm absolutely horrible, and I don't care. Confound it, Yang. This is your influence. 

"Insufferable! Both of you!" She locks her boots onto her board. "Let's go, Ruby; we are leaving!" She takes off, and Ruby follows behind her. 

"Right behind you, love!" 

I smile. Love is such a wonderful thing. A shame that it's something rarely found. "They are so adorable." I comment.

"I raised her well." Yang sighs with contentment. "They'll make each other happy." I hope so. There does seem to be some invisible hand pushing them together. 

It's almost as if the four of us never even had a choice in the matter. "Shall we go after them?" I ask my lover.

"Let's give them enough space, first." Yang motions to me. "I wanna see if- Yep! I thought so!" Ruby just fell face first into the snow. She's trying to flail her legs, but they're attached to the board. It's rather amusing. Thankfully, Ruby roles herself over, removing any chance of suffocation. "She still has much to learn."

"A teacher's job is never done, is it?" I smirk.

"You're preaching to the choir, kitty cat." Yang chuckles. "Speaking of which, I hope that you'll be ready for your exam later tonight." Oh?

"And what subject might this exam be on?" I ask as we get ready to snowboard down.

"It's a real hands-on kinda test." Yang playfully growls at me. She laughs and gives her massive head of golden hair a good shake to get out any stray snowflakes. "But right now, we'll work up our appetites." Which one, I wonder.

I pull my snow goggles over my eyes. "As you command, teacher." Three years, and we're still bantering? She's definitely the one for me. 

"Then let's shred some snow, Blake!" We start down the mountain, immediately picking up speed. "WOOOOOO~HOOOOOOOO!!!" The wind cuts my face, but it's rather pleasant when combined with the sensation of such speed. 

We manage to shred some air when we go off a small incline. Yang does a three-sixty while sticking her arms up and giving the worldwide symbol of rock and role. This sense of flight, even if it is so short, is the second most amazing sensation that I will ever experience. 

Yang lost some of her speed in her trick, and I pull ahead. "Blake Belladonna Long, don't you even DARE!" She yells to me. I smirk.

"I believe I do dare, Yang Xiao Long Belladonna!" I call back to her. Some day, I'm going to hold a shotgun wedding and force her to actually give me her last name. I think I'm entitled to that much at least. 

She's definitely trying to regain her lead. Hmmm. If I let her win this impromptu race, she shall most likely hold it over my head for the rest of the day, or even worse, during our love making. But if I win? I smirk. 

"You're going down, Blake!" I look back and see her bear skin slowly becoming more white as it picks up more snow. She's squatting down, trying to increase her speed. I blow her a kiss.

"You may dine upon my snow dust, Yang!" I call back to her. THAT spikes her aura. Yes, her influence has definitely corrupted me. 

"I'm going to win!" She yells back to me.

I covertly scoop up a handful of snow. "Will you, now?" I yell. 

"And then I'm going to haul your butt inside the lodge!" I quickly mold it into a snowball.

"And make love to you on my ursa skin!" 

I toss the snowball back at her. It hits her in the stomach, leaving a giant white welt on her ursa skin. She almost crashes in shock, but balances herself. I can feel the heat burst from her figure. Now she's mad. Oh dear, I've made a horrible mistake. The worst part is that she's remaining silent. But from the sound of my snowboarding, I can hear quite clearly that the snow is starting to melt fast.

I'm slowing down. I look ahead. The lodge is still five acres away. Why do I keep making this mistake? 

And now I'm slowing to a halt. The snow is now sludge. Noisy sludge. Not one of the best surfaces to make love on. Oh well, live and learn.

Wait, why am I accepting defeat? We're four acres from the lodge. I'm down to about eight miles an hour. Carefully, I unbuckle my boots from my board and coast to a halt. I jump off and immediately start running.

"You couldn't outboard me, Blake!" Yang struggles to get unbuckled from her own board. "What makes you think you can outrun me?!" I see a small hill less than thirty meters from me. I'm making a mad dash now. 

"I'm not going to run!" I yell, looking back to see that she has started pursuing me. She's gaining. I'll barely make it. "I'm going to fight!" I get to the hill and scoop up a pile of snow and mold it into a ball.

"Hah! I am Rome! You are merely Cartha-!" I hurl it straight at her face. I never miss my mark. "ACKABLARG!!!" She goes tumbling down. So dramatic. That ursa skull took most of the hit. I smirk as I start making and throwing more at her. She scrambles for cover, but none is to be found. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was drawing you in?" I call to her. More snowballs hit their mark. "Pulling you away from your cover?" I should write a book on ambushing tactics. "Tricking you into attacking me?"

She keeps trying to make her own snowballs to return fire, but I keep knocking them out of her hands with my own. "Oh come on!" She laughs as she continues to struggle. "That's not fair!" I land one on her rear. "HEY!!!" She jumps up into the air and resumes trying to evade my shots. "That's going to leave a mark! I can feel it!"

"I'll kiss it better!" I yell to her as I keep throwing more. "Surrender!"

She can't keep dodging forever. "Never!"

She'd better. Her aura is still melting the snow. "Surrender!"

"Never!"

I detect Weiss and Ruby approaching. Now the victory is secured. "Surr-!" I'm hit in the back of the head by a snowball. Immediately recovering, I reel around and see Ruby and Weiss charging my position with an armful of snowballs in their possession.

"CHAAAAAAARGE!!!" Ruby yells as she hurls more snowballs at me. Her aim is terrible. Weiss throws another at me.

I hop over my former half of the hill, barely dodging her shot, and yell back, "Et vos, amicos?!" I scoop up a snowball and hurl it directly at Weiss. It hits her in the chest.

"ACK!" Weiss is down, but not out. Kneeling, she grabs one of her snowballs and throws it at m-! 

I'm on my back now. She's good. 

Wiping the snow off of my face, I see that Yang is collecting snowballs and coming to my aid. 

She bunkers down next to me and returns fire. I get to my knees. "Team Bumblebee?" She asks me.

I start making snowballs. "For now." I warn her as we laugh and being defending our position. 

"I'll take it!" She yells as she misses most of her throws. "So much for a romantic last stand!" 

I grab her by her face and pull her in for a final kiss as snowballs fly over our heads. "There. Now shut up and help me fight our way out of this." 

We share another laugh as Ruby and Weiss try to give each other orders on how to overrun our tactically superior position. I draw in another deep breath. All I smell is Yang, Ruby, and Weiss. I smile. I wouldn't give this life up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> (Super special thanks to Parttimedoodles for doodling that incredible fan art. http://parttimedoodles.tumblr.com/post/89378098723/parttimedoodles-rwby-thursdays-fanart-for-one )
> 
> Thanks to mcmichael3 for inadvertently giving me the inspiration for this.
> 
> He posted a picture of Team RWBY enjoying themselves at the beach, in VnixxiR's chat.
> 
> Irony, thou doth sting.


End file.
